


sinners in us

by inariz6ki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haikyuu x Reader, Impregnation, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn, Rough Sex, Sacrilege, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariz6ki/pseuds/inariz6ki
Summary: “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” he stills on his knees. “I bowed down to the sin of lust.” Then, he lets go of the final bead of his favorite ivory-colored rosary.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 71





	sinners in us

**Author's Note:**

> woah before i start, i would like to thank everyone for reading and appreciating my first post of suna/reader !! :) i’ve been also getting messages on my tumblr (cpnine) about the sequel and you have nothing to worry about bc i’m already writing it! in return, i offer y’all this ff while i whip more stuff for future. ALSO!!! this isn’t proofread.
> 
> \+ this fic mentions religion, in which i, do not mean to offend anybody. i encourage you to stop reading if you feel uncomfortable! :)

"May God pardon me  
And my heathen soul and hands,  
for I seek his guidance  
and to live free in his paradise.  
The markings of temptation  
be washed away,  
for I am to be drenched  
in the sacred lake of forgiveness."

You curse at the wind thinking it would make all your sins vanish. All the guilt eating your wholeness, but it was never enough. Nothing was enough. You were so sinned that no prayer nor chant can help you rub out the evil.

The way his hands traveled up and down your waist, your inner thighs, as if he knows your body well; yet still bashful from the heat between two bodies. And the look in his eyes asking for sanction — which you instantly gave in with a nod of guarantee. Was it the expensive strong wine obtained by stealing from the church's hidden shelf? Perhaps the unblessed communion wafers was not enough to cleanse how sinful humans are?

Or how he planted those dark purple marks so right on your neck, your clavicles, and right scapula just as how he memorized your warm body?

"Hey—baby, hold on," You call out beneath fiery kisses, pushing his shoulders away from you. "You're fucking hungry, Kuroo. You really joined that no-nut whatever last time, didn't you?"

The raven haired in question laughed then shoved your plated skirt up and strip your panties off of you, putting it in his black slacks pocket underneath his surplice, making you squeal. "Hell yeah, I did. Thought I was about to go crazy for almost five weeks."

"God, forgive me, but I missed this goddamn pussy a lot."

You smirk under your arm placed on your face. "He's not going to forgive you, idiot. You're lust walking in human form."

"Itadakimasu." Kuroo jokely speaks before diving in the heat between your thighs. Your left thigh was placed on his right shoulder as he was kneeling. You smacked his head the moment the flat of his tongue came in contact with your pussy, even got the two labia covered. "Oh my fucking-"

"Fuck, fuck- Kuroo," You mutter around him, as he give kitten licks from your vagina up to your clitoris. His grasp on your thighs are starting to feel numb.

Kuroo was supposed to be at the altar, serving his soul to the heavens; together with other altar servers and worshippers. Yet here he is, draining the hell out of your juices, just exactly at the back rooms of the church. He was still wearing his surplice, so forbidden but it really turned you on.

See that, whoever watches over us? That's how evil humans are. They will always, and always, pick their temptations and even choose to do it in your own sacred sanctuary.

In actual fact, you have no grudge against the church nor the holy people they devote their lives to. You were in that agenda once but not for long. After graduating from an all-girls high school, dominated by strict nuns who would push the religion unto you — you have finally been set free.

"Yes, Oh my go-"

"Ah-ah, no holy names, baby."

"You literally just said one earlier?”

"I was asking for his forgiveness!"

You rolled your eyes and pulled him up by the collar of his uniform, "Whatever, Mr. I'm-so-holy-that-I-became-a-holy-shit." He grinned against your lips as he licked the bottom lip. His tongue was so warm, it made you open your mouth for some tongue sucking kink of his.

He stopped for a moment to reach the other side of his slacks pocket. A small blue square gleamed and you already knew what it is.

"C'mon, do you wanna do it? Put it on me." He orders, so anxious by the fact that the two of you might get caught. The beads of sweat starting to drip from the stray locks sticking on his forehead.

You ripped the plastic open, revealing the lubricated rubber inside. Kuroo bit his lip while he pump himself up in prep. He let you push him on the wall then proceed to be on your knees.

His cock's slit was oozing with pre-cum, you spread it down the veins and suck. You hear him groan quick, and so you did. The vestment he's wearing was getting on the way and heavy but he told you it was fine.

"Fucking, god, Y/N. I said quick! An assistant can walk through us!"

"I am! Calm your fucking tits," You said, sliding down the condom to his dick. Kuroo switched the places and had you bent over to the wall, he immediately inserted his tip that made you gasp.

His hands reached down between your legs, then pinched the abandoned sensitive bud. "Oh, yeah, you got it."

"Do you want all of it?" He asks. "Though you were being pretty pesky earlier."

"Please, Kuroo.." You begged yet he pulled out just in the middle. He suddenly pushed it back inside, so harsh that it made both of your legs tremble. "Oops, it was an accident."

His breath shakes, "Shit....You like that, hm?"

You tried to nod but you were a babbling mess. Utter curses and shallow groans was all you heard aside from the two loud skins slapping each other. He continued to fuck into you deeply, further, and faster. His hands roamed back to your abdomen, twirling traces up to your stomach until he reached your mounds.

"I'm about to cum—hell!" You hit the climax with first orgasm. The aching pain between was zero compare to the high you felt; Kuroo slowed down his thrusts for a few more minutes to fill up his high.

He pulled out to discard the rubber then told you to have it raw on second. The next position was quite odd but he said it will hit different.

And it really did.

“Come on, baby. Time for round two.”

The wooden table was shaking where you were lying down, as Kuroo continue rocking hard inside you. He was extra rough and merciless like a wild animal. He fucked you senselessly that you could forget your own name.

His thrusts have become more erratic and rapid, making you hold onto the sides of the table. The tip of his cock was kissing the crown of your cervix; quite unbelievable but he really did. It made you clench around him followed by an obscene word from his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah- I love you, oh my god!” You shakily scream when it felt so stretched down there. “ _Fuuuuck..._ yes..!!”

“F-Feels so damn good,” Kuroo stares at the way your tits bounce up and down. He puts up a faster pace, the force of his cock going in and out of your throbbing cunt. Good god, it felt heaven. Almost like a dream. “I’m... I’m almost there.” The sound of squelching was getting sort of loud, “You’re my little bitch, my good slut, hm?”

You were so out of your mind that you didn’t hear him. Then he flicked your clit soon as a pinch that made you jolt back in. The large bells outside the church was ringing, indicating that the mass has officially ended.

It was suffocating, hot, and sticky. The loud bells was not enough for him to falter his pace. You pushed yourself up with your elbows, peeking at the sight of his large and veiny cock with streaks of white pushing inside. He was on the verge of cumming and you were ready to accept him.

“Cum inside me, Tetsurou. I’m about to-”

“As you wish.” He responds with a smirk plastered on his tilted face. “Mhm... cream on my dick, you fucking whore, shiiit- Fuck!”

Kuroo gives out one more fast thrust right before his hot ropes of thick seed fill straight to your cervix. He finally pulled himself from you, then taps the tip of his cock on your twitching clit.

“You fucking Fucker.”

He laughed at your response. His hand reached his left pocket for a clean, white handkerchief to clean you up. “See me later after the next mass, alright?”

You nodded then fixed your skirt and wrinkled top, afterwards you helped him fix his disheveled uniform.

“I love you.” said Kuroo as he put your hair in a braid again followed by a kiss on top of your head and temples. You immediately left the room to avoid the risk of seeing you two.

Unbeknownst to you, you and Kuroo had unwanted watchers the whole time. “Damn, she’s really hot, no?” the person speak. “But fuck you, dude! You made us hide in that stupid corner! Thought I was gonna be a roasted chicken by the time I walk out.”

“Fuck off, Oikawa. You got what you asked for in the end.”

“Mhm, yeah. Actually me and Iwa-chan fought whoever spurts the highest jack off on the wall. He ended up winning, tss.” Iwaizumi nudges Oikawa by his elbow, “That’s because you’re a loser, dimwit.

The three of them left the room quick, after neating their surplice as it is their time to be serving at the altar. Humans are naturally sinners after all. They will continue to feed their temptations even if someone’s watching from above, or even on the ground.

There’s always sinners in us.


End file.
